It is known to insert seals at a transition site of a pipe that is designed to turn for routing a fluid in a fluid conveyance device that is not designed to turn. Furthermore, inserting filters as well as restrictors that limit the flow cross-section of the fluid in the line path for guiding a fluid is also known.